1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for reconstructing an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and more particularly to a method and gauge for dimensioning a femur tunnel in such a reconstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injured ACL is commonly reconstructed by placing a replacement graft through tunnels prepared in a patient's tibia and femur. In one type of such procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,301, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a tunnel is prepared in the femur from a position at or near the patellar surface up through a portion of the femur and exiting through the side of the femur at a superior location. A graft is looped over a loop attached to an elongated bar. The bar is able to pass in one direction up through the tunnel and then out adjacent the superior end of the tunnel. The bar is reoriented such that it will not pass back through the tunnel and is positioned against the femur with the loop and graft hanging down into the tunnel therefrom. The tunnel has sufficient diameter at its inferior portion to accommodate the graft. The tunnel is preferably made narrower at the superior portion, which carries only the loop and not the graft, to minimize bone removal. For convenience, the inferior portion of the tunnel can be termed the socket. Determining a proper depth of the socket quickly, accurately and easily is desired.